Movie cameras, and most recently, video tape cameras and recorders, have facilitated the recording and display of action through movies and television. In order to record action scenes, cameras have been mounted on a variety of devices. These devices include stationery mounts for recording movement of objects passing before the camera, as well as mounts which are positioned in moving objects. The ability to position a camera in a variety of locations permits a film director to record a number of different view points from which to observe the action.
Moving vehicles are one type of object which are used in movies and in sports such as automobile racing. Cameras have been mounted on stationery supports for recording motion of automobiles in action scenes. For example, movies involving car chases typically present exterior views of the automobiles in the chase. However, other perspectives of the automobile chase enhance the communication of the action. For example, a camera mounted inside the car shows the perspective view of the driver during the chase scene. Similarly, automobiles used in racing can be shown from a number of perspectives including that of spectators and the drivers. Video cameras have also recently been installed in police cars for recording real time events, such as traffic stops, high speed chases, and the like.
Various devices have been developed for mounting cameras in cars in order to provide perspective views of the action involving the car. For example, a U-shaped bracket has been provided for mounting a video camera to an interior roof of a car near the windshield, whereby the camera view is forward through the windshield in order to provide a record of traffic stops, automobile chases, and the like. Other camera mounts have been used to secure video or television cameras within automobiles, such as race cars to provide the drivers perspective during an automobile race being broadcasted on television. One known device for mounting a camera in a car maintains the camera level with respect to the roads surface regardless of acceleration or gravitational forces. The camera is supported on a pendulum suspended from a gimble and constrained with spring and damping elements which match the vehicle suspension system in order to produce equal and opposite rotations of the pendulum in response to the movements of the vehicle.
Other devices are less complicated. One such device mounts a camera in a protective box which attaches to the rear deck of the vehicle near the back window. Telescoping members connect the box to the rear deck. Coil springs absorb shock in order to dampen vibrations communicated to the camera. Another device provides a channel member with a depending plate at one end. The plate is received in a slot of an upper edge of a car seat which normally receives a tongue or support member of a headrest. A distal end of the channel rests on top of the dashboard of the vehicle. A camera mounts with a bolt through an opening in the channel. An elastic hold-down and stabilizing cord is used to secure the distal end of the channel to the dashboard.
While these devices have generally functioned to support a camera within a car, there are drawbacks to their use. Mounting the camera on a rear deck of a car does not satisfactorily show dashboard information which is useful and important during automobile races. Also this perspective view differs from that seen by the driver. On the other hand, placing the camera closer to the windshield using the bracket which engages the head rest channel may have the camera to far forward to show the dashboard of the car. Also, this bracket is susceptible to vibration as the distal end is not adequately secured. Further, this camera mount occupies one of the head rests and takes the space otherwise occupied by a passenger.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved camera mount which rigidly secures to an automobile for use in holding a camera for recording images of motion from the automobile. It is to such that the present invention is directed.